


Inevitable

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/"></a><b>hd100</b>'s challenge: Bound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> AU

**Title:** Inevitable  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** N/A  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Bound  
 **Author's Notes:** AU  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Inevitable

~

It was bound to happen. Inevitable, really. After all, I’d followed him the entire year. Hermione noticed, taking me aside to ‘talk to me’ about it. Said Ginny was upset about my ‘obsession’. But who can blame me? You’ve seen him. He’s mysterious and gorgeous and perfect.

He caught me one day and challenged me, of course. We fought, and snogged, and right there against the wall, we shagged. It felt so good, and I kept returning for more. Which is why I’m here, waiting for him, bound only by my fascination with him. I’ll never escape, and that’s fine.

~


End file.
